Kiss You
by ThatsWTLoveBiotch
Summary: There is pretty much no plot in this story. Pure fluff. No demons/Hellmouth. Willow and Tara go to the mall and then they go to the library with the intent of studying, but I don't think any studying is done. (This contains the first sex scene I've ever written, so be gentle.)


**A/N: Sorry for updating on a Sunday. I hate uploading on Sundays because I feel like it's inconvenient but it's the only time I can upload between school and family. Bold is the texts between Tara and Willow (There are only two and they're right in the first five paragraphs). Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing my other stories. It really inspires me to keep writing. I apologize for any mistakes. Enjoy! ~ThatsWTLoveBiotch**

* * *

**Hey, baby. I won't be in class today. Not feeling well. I'll talk to you later. -Willow**

Tara checked her phone first thing in the morning to see Willow's text. She groaned and laid her head back down on the pillow.

"No Willow today? How am I gonna make it through the day without my Willow tree?" Tara groaned into her pillow.

Tara got up and dressed and headed to class, texting Willow before she left to let her know she hoped she felt better.

**Hey, beautiful. Get some sleep and drink lots of fluids! I love you. -Tara**

Tara barely made it through her first class. She didn't have Willow there to sit next to her and discreetly hold her hand, squeezing it and smiling when the lecture was boring. She didn't have Willow there to giggle with when one of the know-it-all kids in the front actually got their information wrong. She didn't have Willow there to be the one to tell the know-it-all kids they were wrong and then correct them. Most importantly, she didn't have Willow there.

Tara almost fell asleep multiple times in her history class, but woke herself up with the mental picture of a certain sexy redhead.

When she got out of class, she called Willow to see how she was doing. After the phone rang a few times, Willow picked up.

"Hello?" Willow answered, sniffling a little and clearing her throat.

"Hey, baby." Tara answered in a soft voice, knowing Willow probably had a headache and would appreciate Tara's quiet tone.

"How was class?" Willow coughed, but it was muffled as though she tried to do it away from the phone to spare Tara's eardrums.

"It was nice. Would have been better with you though." Tara answered in a sing-song voice.

"I know. I'm sorry I missed. I really wanted to go, but I feel awful." Willow apologized.

"Oh no. It's fine. I know, baby. You wouldn't willingly miss class even if your head was on fire. How are you feeling?" Tara was smiling. Even hearing Willow's voice put a smile on her face.

"Worse. I don't know if I'll even be able to make it tomorrow. I really want to go to Psych class though!" Willow's normally cheery voice was clouded with congestion.

Tara made a sympathetic noise at Willow's miserable voice, only imagining how big her girlfriend's pout was at the moment.

"Maybe you'll feel better tomorrow. Or at least productive enough to get out of bed!" Tara joked.

Willow made a noise of disgust which made her cough even harder. "I'll have you know I walked all the way downstairs to the couch today!"

Tara smiled and sarcastically replied, "Oh, ok."

"And I got a head start on my essay due next Friday!" Willow announced triumphantly.

Tara didn't have an answer back to that, knowing her overachiever girlfriend had caught her.

"It seems like I'm farther on my essay than you by that silence." Willow laughed, again falling victim to a coughing fit.

"You sound terrible, baby. I have to go but I'll stop over later if that's okay."

"No, no, no!" Willow quickly objected.

"Why?"

Willow groaned and sighed heavily. "I don't want you to see me like this."

Tara wouldn't take no for an answer and told her she'd be over after class. Willow would look beautiful in any condition and girlfriends had to take the good with the bad. There was no way Tara wanted to miss out on Willow-time.

Willow finally relented and agreed to let Tara come over. "Fine. Whatever. I love you." Willow couldn't resist smiling, even if she felt like she had just been run over by a small truck.

"I love you too, baby." Tara hung up and started walking to her next class. A boy named Jeremy from her Biology class stopped her to talk.

"Hey, Tara right?" The blonde haired boy asked.

"Yeah. Jeremy? From Bio?" Tara asked, her brain slowly registering who this young boy was.

The boy smiled widely and nodded his head, flipping his hair to the side and looking up at her through his hair. "Is there any way you could study with me? I'm not really understanding mitosis and meiosis."

Tara nodded. "Sure. When were you thinking of studying?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders and thrust his hands into his pockets. "Tonight?"

"I'm sorry. Tonight doesn't work for me. Is tomorrow at 3 okay?" Tara asked.

"Uh yeah, I guess. What, do you have a date or something?" The boy jokingly asked.

"Well. Not really. But my girlfriend is sick and I kind of want to be with her as much as I can."

The boy nodded and hung his head shamefully. "Oh. Okay. I'm sorry. I don't actually need to study I just wanted to go out with you. My mistake."

Tara had to hold in her laugh at the boy. Of course she felt bad that his hopes were just crushed, but the kid was kind of pathetic. From what she remembered of him in class, he wasn't very bright. He could probably use that studying session.

Tara managed to make it through her last class of the day. She stopped at the grocery store on the way to Willow's house to pick up some tea for her girlfriend.

Tara parked her car in Willow's driveway and let herself in with the spare key Willow had given her. She didn't want to wake the redhead sleeping on the couch, so she sat on a chair opposite her and watched her sleep.

Tara reveled in the sound of Willow's soft breaths. The rise and fall of her chest was intriguing to Tara. Willow's slightly parted lips and quiet mumblings made Tara fall in love with her even more. The light freckles on Willow's skin stood out on her unusually pale skin.

Tara moved over beside her girlfriend and kneeled on the ground next to her. Tara put a hand out to wipe away some of the sweaty hair that had gathered on Willow's forehead. The girl burned to the touch. It would take more than tea to cure Willow of her sickness. Willow's soft breath was hitting Tara's cheek as her head unconsciously lolled to face Tara.

Tara made a sympathetic noise that must have been loud enough for Willow to hear, because the smaller girl jerked out of her light slumber. Willow gasped when she saw Tara's face, but sank into her touch when she felt Tara's cool hands on her warm skin.

Willow threw the blanket off of her to reveal she was wearing only a sports bra and panties. "Hey." The redhead said, breathing heavily and tossing around restlessly.

"Hey, baby." Tara frowned down at Willow and got up to get her an ice cube from the fridge. She returned with the frozen water in her hands and gently opened Willow's mouth to slide the ice cube into her mouth.

Willow moaned at the feel of the cool liquid melting on her hot tongue. "Thanks." She managed to squeak out, having to clear her throat a few times before she could talk.

"Don't talk if it hurts, Will." Tara assured the redhead. "If you really need something, you can talk but I don't want you to strain your voice."

Willow nodded sadly at not getting to converse with her favorite person. Willow loved to talk, Tara knew. At least she wouldn't be able to babble. Tara giggled at the thought of Willow's babbling.

Willow quirked an eyebrow at the blonde, keeping her agreement not to talk unless she needed something, but also wanting to know why Tara was laughing.

"I was just thinking about your cute little babbling and how I won't get to hear it for a while." Willow smiled and laughed at Tara's observation.

The laughing resulted in a coughing fit. Tara rubbed Willow's back gently and heard the redhead moan in approval when the rubbing turned to massaging and the massaging turned to kissing the soft skin on Willow's back.

Tara's barely there kisses were enough to make Willow forget about her sickness for a while. Tara stopped her kissing when she heard Willow try to make a noise to talk.

Tara looked up into Willow's eyes and urged her to talk, just this once. "Go ahead."

"I need..." Willow had to swallow to get more moisture back in her mouth to finish her though.

"What, baby? Tell me." Tara encouraged.

"I need you." Tara smiled as Willow managed to get her words out.

Willow gave Tara a seductive smile and reached up to kiss her. Tara pulled back before their lips touched and was heartbroken when she saw Willow's pout.

Tears started to collect in Willow's eyes as she stared at Tara. "What? Don't you want to kiss me?"

Tara shook her head frantically and rubbed her hands up and down Willow's arms calmingly. "No, no, no. Baby, that's not at all what's happening. I want to kiss you. I totally want to kiss you. I want so much to be able to kiss you. I want to do so much more than kiss you-"

Willow cut Tara off. "Tara, get to the point."

Tara nodded and breathed in to collect her thoughts. "I don't think it would be very good if I got sick too. I need to be able to be in class and take notes. I feel so bad that you are sick right now, but I can at least take notes for you and help you study. I couldn't do that if I was sick and then we'd both be behind in class."

Willow nodded her agreement and smiled. "Sorry. Just paranoid."

Tara put a hand up to Willow's forehead and started stroking her hair as she had when Willow first woke up. "Don't worry, baby. You're the only one for me."

Willow smiled and settled down into the couch again, her eyes slowly closed from exhaustion. Tara took the opportunity while Willow was asleep to get some of her studying done so she could focus solely on helping the redhead when she regained consciousness.

About an hour later, Willow woke again and ate a few crackers to get something in her system. She slowly propped herself up on the couch and patted the side next to her for Tara to sit down.

Tara plopped down on the seat next to Willow with her Biology textbook and notes. She handed Willow a piece of paper who declined.

Tara looked questioningly at Willow who leaned her head on Tara's shoulder and intertwined their hands. "I thought you wanted me to help."

Willow nodded, her cheek squishing against Tara's shoulder adorably. "You are helping."

Tara gently laid her books and papers on the ground, content to just be with Willow for a little while. Tara slid an arm around Willow and pulled the smaller girl closer to her. "I meant homework."

Willow gave Tara a sultry smile and kissed Tara's bare shoulder. "I know. That will come later."

Tara smiled and leaned her cheek against Willow's temple. Their position was relaxing yet sensual and both girls were enjoying the closeness.

"Who the fuck gets sick in the winter anyway?" Willow laughed mockingly at her own weak immune system.

"You're special." Tara replied, kissing Willow's temple and rubbing her thumb in circles over Willow's hand.

They spent the rest of the night in a similar position. Instead of sitting up, they were laying horizontally on the couch. Tara was facing inside the couch, spooning Willow from behind. Willow's face was closest to the inside of the couch, Tara's front conforming to her backside.

Tara woke up first and let Willow sleep until it was absolutely necessary for Willow to get up. She gently shook the redhead and laughed as Willow wiped the drool from her mouth.

"You feeling good enough to go to school?" Tara rubbed Willow's back soothingly, not helping with Willow trying to stay awake.

Willow nodded and mumbled a jumble of words which resembled, "I'll try it."

Tara smiled widely and jumped up to get Willow some toast and orange juice. Willow happily ate her breakfast with Tara nearby the whole time to get her whatever she needed.

Willow and Tara both got dressed. Tara used one of the outfits she had at Willow's house. The couple decided a while ago they should each have a few pairs of clothes at the other's house in the case of an emergency sleepover.

They got to their first class and sat in the back. Tara chose the spot in case Willow got tired and wanted to take a small nap during the lecture. As she suspected, about ten minutes into the class, the redhead was leaning her head on Tara's shoulder and snoring quietly.

Tara smiled and took down her notes. She was upset she didn't have more time to stare at Willow's sleeping form, but her job was to take notes for Willow and she was determined to be successful.

Tara knew Willow was awake when she felt the redhead's fingers sprawl out on her thigh and she looked over to see the redhead yawning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Hey, baby. Sleep well?" Tara whispered to the slightly confused girl.

Willow made a sleepy noise and nodded, stretching her arms. "Yeah. Thanks for letting me sleep. I'm going to need it for tonight."

Tara panicked. What was tonight? Was she supposed to be there? Why did Willow need to be awake?

"Tonight? What's happening tonight?" Tara decided to just ask the redhead, figuring facing her fear head on was better than letting it build up.

"Oh! Sorry I forgot to tell you! I'm going to the library tonight to study." Willow's slightly loud outburst earned her a 'shush' from the professor, making her blush slightly when everyone in the class turned around to stare. Willow slunk down in her seat and crossed her arms. "What do they think they're looking at? Haven't they ever seen a tired person before?"

Tara chuckled and kissed the top of Willow's head. "They've never seen someone as hot as you before. That's why they were staring."

This earned a laugh from Willow who was quick to cover her mouth so her laughing wouldn't attract more stares.

"Can I come with you tonight to help you study?" Tara asked, hoping the answer was yes.

"It might be boring, but it would be nice to have you there to wake me up and remind me where I am when I try to sleep." Willow smiled.

Tara smirked and laughed. "I thought that little nap was supposed to stop you from sleeping tonight."

"I can't help it. The body wants what the body wants." Willow leaned her head against Tara's shoulder and tried to focus back on what their professor was saying.

"Willow? Can I see you after class?" The professor asked, causing everyone again to turn and look at the embarrassed redhead.

Willow gulped and managed to nod and squeak out a "yes". Tara put her hand in Willow's and squeezed reassuringly.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Tara tried to calm Willow's nerves.

Willow nodded and slunk back down in her seat, resting her head on the back of the chair and breathing out a breath of anxiety before straightening back up and putting her pencil to the paper to copy notes.

After class, Tara let Willow know she would be just outside the classroom and wouldn't leave until she came out. Willow walked up to her professor's desk and smiled with faux confidence.

"Hello." Willow swallowed nervously.

"Hello, Willow. You're not in any trouble so you can relax." The professor chuckled at seeing Willow release all the tension out of her shoulders in knowing she wasn't being punished.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"You seemed to be distracted today. As much as I don't want to separate you and Tara, I will if it means you will pay more attention in my class. My job is to get the best work out of my students and I think you and Tara are both very intelligent, but I don't want you to distract each other." The professor explained with a slight smile.

"I'll make sure I'll be more focused next class. I'm sorry. I know it's not an excuse, but I'm not feeling very well today." Willow shamefully averted her gaze to the floor.

"That's fine. I hope you feel better." The professor shuffled a few papers on her desk, appearing to be mentally sorting through them as she was talking with Willow.

Willow started to walk out of the classroom before the professor called her name. "Willow?" The redhead turned around to face her professor again. "Tell Tara I said hi and that she doesn't need to check on you every two seconds. I don't bite."

Willow laughed and nodded before walking out the door. Tara grabbed her hand as soon as she rounded the doorway. "What did she say?"

"She said hi and to stop checking on me. I guess she could see you looking in on me while we were talking."

Tara rolled her eyes and smiled. "I meant what did she say to you."

"She said I seemed to be distracted and I told her it wasn't my fault there was a sex goddess waiting to fuck my brains out sitting next to me during class."

Tara's eyes widened and she grabbed Willow by the shoulders and spun her around to face her. "You didn't actually say that did you?"

Willow laughed at the panic on Tara's face. "Of course not, but I don't think she would have cared if I did. She seems pretty cool."

Tara breathed out a relieved sigh and nodded. "Yeah, she does seem pretty cool about stuff like that."

Willow held Tara's hand in hers and walked them down the hallway and out of the building.

"So what do you want to do with the time we have to kill?" Willow swung their hands in synchronization as they walked through the parking lot.

"I don't know. Want to go to the movies so we can sit in the back and make out for two hours?"

Willow considered this for a second before shaking her head. "No. I don't want to have to pay to make out with my beautiful girlfriend. Sexy time should be free!"

"Okay. Well if you don't want to go to the movies, what do you want to do?" Tara asked the redhead.

Willow kept the bounce in her step as she walked and thought about their afternoon plans. "Do you want to go to the mall and walk around for a little bit?"

Tara smiled happily and nodded her head, her blonde hair blowing in the wind. "Let's do that."

They got into Tara's car and Willow grabbed Tara's iPod to hook up to the car. She scrolled through the list of songs on her girlfriend's iPod and picked one, giggling and looking over at Tara. Tara rolled her eyes when she heard the opening music of 'Talk Dirty to Me' by Jason Derulo.

"I'm that flight that you get on, international. First class seat on my lap girl, riding comfortable." Willow serenaded the blonde in the driver's seat. Tara laughed along with Willow's singing and within minutes, she was bobbing her head along to this annoyingly catchy song.

"All I really need to understand is when you talk dirty to me." As Willow sang this line, she gave Tara a sultry smirk and licked her lips enticingly.

Wetness pooled in Tara's panties as she saw the look on Willow's face and heard the sexual lyrics of the song.

When they arrived at the mall, Willow had just finished singing 'Stacy's Mom', which unsurprisingly did not get Tara as turned on as the other songs Willow had sung to her.

Tara grabbed her keys and grabbed Willow's hand as they walked to the mall entrance. They spent about an hour just looking in the stores, neither of them having money to spend on a new outfit.

Willow pulled Tara into Hollister as they passed by the storefront. Tara hated that the store was always dark and she couldn't hear her own thoughts over the sound of the music. Plus, the employees were never wearing a full shirt. Most of their clothes didn't cover what a shirt was supposed to cover, but Willow loved Hollister so Tara tolerated it.

Willow grabbed a dress and got a worker to unlock the dressing room. She pulled Tara in with her, and it was luckily the huge dressing room with a bench in it and everything. Willow undressed and pulled the dress down over her head.

She spun around so she could face herself in the mirror and glanced over her shoulder to wink at Tara. "I kind of like it. Thoughts?"

Tara sighed and smirked. "It makes you look like a teenager again."

Willow giggled and spun in her dress. "Oh, shut it. I'm only 21."

Tara laughed too and tilted her head to the side to take in the full sight of her girlfriend. "I think you look beautiful."

Willow walked over to the bench where Tara was sitting and grabbed her cheeks in her hands. Willow kissed Tara softly and slipped her tongue into the blonde's mouth.

Tara's moan was muffled by Willow's soft lips on her own. Tara's hand unconsciously went up to cup Willow's breast through the fabric of the dress.

Now it was the redhead's turn to moan. Willow deepened the kiss and pushed Tara back to lean against the wall, straddling the taller girl. Tara reached a hand up Willow's dress to feel the wetness gathered there.

She pushed Willow's panties to the side and slipped a finger in. Tara pumped until Willow was begging her for another finger. Deciding her girl was good enough, Tara slipped two more fingers in Willow's core.

Willow's hands reached out to cup Tara's breasts and massage her through her shirt. Tara got up and slammed Willow gently against the door. They made love until Willow was worked to her release.

Tara set Willow gently back on the bench so the girl's breathing could return to normal. Willow straightened suddenly when she heard an employee walk in and unlock a room for another customer.

Willow squealed quietly and looked up at Tara with wide, panicked eyes. Tara put a finger over Willow's lips and gave her a smile.

When the employee returned back to their desk and away from the girls, Tara took her finger off Willow's lips and helped the smaller girl stand up. Willow slipped the dress off and returned back to her normal clothes.

"I guess I have to buy it now." Willow whispered to the blonde.

"Yeah, but that's okay because you look really sexy in that dress." Tara smirked and opened the door to let Willow out.

Willow walked to the counter and handed it to the cashier. "Did you find everything alright?" The cashier shouted over the music.

Willow nodded and paid for the dress, hoping the cashier wouldn't make any kind of remark about a noise in the dressing room or perhaps the faint smell of sex in the air.

The cashier said nothing, to which Willow was grateful. Both girls walked out of the store with huge smiles on their faces.

* * *

"Add the mall to the list of places we've had sex." Willow grinned triumphantly.

"You keep a list?" Tara giggled disbelievingly.

Willow smirked and tilted her head to look at Tara. "Only the public places. Danger turns me on, baby."

Tara laughed and shook her head. Willow was the only person she knew to keep a list of the places they'd made love, aside from the cliché guys who took advantage of women. However, with Willow, it was more endearing than appalling.

"Is it okay if I drop you off at the library and head over to help you later after I stop at the house?" Tara asked with a guilty high pitch to her voice.

Willow's eyebrows creased adorably in the middle of her face, but she nodded nonetheless. "Sure. Any particular reason?"

Tara cleared her throat awkwardly and a blush rose on her cheeks. "I kind of have to, um, take care of something."

Realization dawned on Willow's face as she gasped. The redhead conjured up a blush of her own to match Tara's. "Oh, Tara. You should have told me and I could have, um, helped you, or something."

Tara shook her head fervently as her blush slowly died down. This was natural and both girls needed to learn to be a little more receptive to intimate talk. "No, it's fine. I'll drop you off and be right back to pick you up. You won't even know I left because you'll be studying so hard!"

Willow laughed and smiled over at Tara. "Yeah, sure. Like I would ever not notice when my love bug isn't around, " she said sarcastically.

Tara smirked at the new term of endearment. "Love bug. I like that one. It's a keeper."

Willow smiled proudly at her ability to come up with a new nickname for Tara.

"Or I could just call you a blonde-haired blue-eyed sex goddess."

Tara laughed at the silliness of her lover. "I think we should stick to love bug in public. I can't control what you call me in private, though." The blonde gave her counterpart a seductive smile while also trying to keep her eyes on the road to keep them from crashing.

"Alright, I'll see you later!" Tara waved to Willow as the redhead got out of her car and blew her a kiss.

Tara stared at Willow's ass while the smaller girl was walking away. "Just because I can take care of this issue on my own doesn't mean I don't need a little encouragement." Tara mumbled to herself and turned the radio on to drive away.

Willow had just grunted for about the thousandth time when the door slammed loudly. Willow jumped, having been sitting in the quiet for so long, she wasn't used to hearing noise that loud.

Tara blushed when all the students looked at her and many gave her death glares. She walked over to the table Willow was sitting at and sat down across from her lover.

"Hey, Will. How's the studying going?" Tara whispered so she wouldn't upset the students anymore.

"Okay I guess. Did you get that thing taken care of?" Willow blushed profusely and cleared her throat.

"The what?" Tara was momentarily confused until she realized what Willow was alluding to. "Oh, yeah. Yup. All taken care of. Nothing to worry about."

Willow laughed quietly and sniffled. "That's good."

Tara frowned and made a sympathetic noise. "Still feeling blech-y?"

Willow nodded miserably and hung her head in her hands, trying as hard as she could to retain the information in her textbook. After five minutes of Willow staring blankly at the table, Tara figured the redhead could use a little break from studying.

"Come on." Tara held out a hand for Willow, who took her hand and stood up, following the blonde to the back of the library.

"Why are we back here?" Willow asked, talking slightly louder than a whisper now that they were farther away from the rest of the other students.

Tara sat down on the ground and urged Willow to follow her. Willow sat cross-legged on the carpet also and looked quizzically over at Tara.

Tara leaned in to capture Willow's lips, but the redhead put her hands on Tara's shoulders and pushed her away slightly. "You said we shouldn't."

"Shouldn't what?"

Willow licked her lips, her resolve slowly breaking at the desire on Tara's face. "Shouldn't kiss. So you don't get sick too. It was a thing."

Tara shook her head slightly as she leaned in to kiss Willow softly. She pulled back and stared into bright green eyes. "Screw it. I can't resist you. The body wants what the body wants."

Willow's giggle was cut off by Tara's lips returning to hers. They got into a rhythm fairly quickly, Willow slipping her tongue inside the blonde's mouth.

Willow pulled back when air was becoming an issue and smiled dreamily. "You're all mine."

Tara nodded firmly and flashed a lopsided grin. "You know it." Tara gave Willow a comical glare and said, "Will, you do realize I kissed you in the dressing room like an hour ago right?"

Willow slapped a hand to her forehead and laughed. "I guess whenever you kiss me I just forget to turn my brain on and your hands are touching me and I'm forgetting and I'm sorry."

Tara slapped Willow's thigh lightly and stood up. "I guess we should get you back to studying. For now."

They made their way back to the table Willow was studying at and Tara sat down vert close beside her to whisper in her ear. "You know, I heard somewhere that an orgasm helps clear a stuffy nose. Is it true?"

Willow smirked and whispered back, her hot breath hitting Tara's neck and making her go crazy. "For a little bit. I think it's one of those 'must happen every six hours' things."

"It's almost been four hours." Tara smirked, trailing off suggestively.

Willow quickly packed up her things and they left the library, hoping to relieve Willow's stuffy nose once more.


End file.
